APPLICABLE FIELD OF TECHNOLOGY
The present invention relates to a mounting utilizeable for mounting a component to a panel or a wall.
The term "component" hereinabove and hereinafter used is to be understood as meaning any article of manufacture or any device of a type designed to be mounted to a panel or a wall when in use, such as, for example, a wallmounted dimmer switch for adjusting the illumination, a wall-mounted telephone set, a gauge or a cluster of gauges, an instrument display, or an electric switch or a cluster of electric switches, or the like regardless of the particular field of application. However, for the purpose of description of the present invention, reference will be made to a rotary dimmer switch as an electric component desired to be mounted to the wall by the use of the component mounting according to the present invention herein disclosed.